Bonnies' Bonbons
by Joe Stoppinghem
Summary: A quick read, one shot.  Influenced on a skit seen from a talk show from the 60's.  If you can guess where, well you have a very good memory.  First attempt in writing a KP story.  I hope it goes well.


This is my first attempt in writing a KP story. So please go easy on me.

And now for the standard disclaimer.

(Big Announcer Voice)

I do not own any of the characters originated by the great talent of Bob Schooley or Mark McCorkle.

Of course Disney owns the KP characters etc...etc. I am only doing my part to keep the KP Fan Fiction going.

The name Joe Stoppinghem is of my own creation, which can't be used without the express written permission of the National Baseball league or any of its affiliates. (Whoops, wrong copy).

Enjoy.

The blond headed senior was headed into the vice principal's office. For once, he was not concerned what it was about. Being the lead hall monitor for the week, it was his turn to submit a report on the students' inappropriate activities .

"Stoppable, come in, I've been waiting for you."

"_I've been waiting for you too," _he thought.

"Well, what do we have for this week?"

"Well, Mr. B, I have only one report that is out of the ordinary," Ron replied. "There was a theft during Biology class during the third period this Thursday."

"Isn't that Joe Stoppinghem's class?"

"Yes, sir, but there was a substitute, Bob Benson. Anyway, Bonnie Rockwaller had something stolen."

"Was it reported right away?"

"Yes, I took the report myself. Candies were taken. Bonbons."

"Bonbons?"

"Yes, Bonnie's bonbons."

"Stoppable I don-"

"Sir, I know what you're going to say, but going by the school rules, if someone makes a complaint, it has to be reported. You don't want me to break the rules, do you sir?"

"Ah, no. Go on," he signed.

"Well, Bonnie had left the her backpack containing the bonbons near the Bunsen burners, while working on the assignment on the blackboard. Her basket was broken into and the bonbons burgled. I initially suspected her boyfriend, Brick Flag, but then realized he graduated last year."

"Yes, that's true, after the last seven years the place just doesn't seem the same."

"Getting back to the report, I talked to some of the students who were working near the burglary. Bill Billings, Betty Barretta, Bob Barkin, no relation, and Gil Bates."

"That is Gil with one L?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"No matter how long time passes, nearly being turned into a mutant just makes one a little nervous."

"I can relate."

Ron continued his report and left once the meeting was complete.

As he left the VP office, Ron reached for his cell phone and sent a message previously written.

"_Message sent to the Penguin. The Joker got away."_

He adjusted his tie, and stood tall and proud. As he walked up to the podium to give the weekly report to the school board, Mr Barkin was preparing for what was about to happen.

"Members of the school board, here is the weekly report from the head hall monitor. Since the meeting is running late, I will take the abbreviated version of the weekly report from the lead hall monitor. As we are all aware, all reports must be presented."

"During the Thursday's third period Biology, substitute teacher Bob Benson was instructing. Bonnie Rockwaller's backpack, left by the bunson burners while she was working on the assignment on the black board was broken into. Bonbons were burglarized. Students in the immediate area were questioned: Bill Billings, Betty Barretta, Bob Barkin, no relation, and Gil Bates. Later it was determined that Bates broke into the backpack and binged on the bonbons."

In the home theater inside his mansion, the former actor watched the vice principal give the report. Mr. North's face was lit up and had a smile as big as the last time he was at the Ferret Fest. As he read the email message again from his cohort FF2, he could not have been more proud.

"Well done ol' chum. Well done."

The next week, a red-headed cheerleader was strolling to Mr. Barkin's office, ready to give her lead hall monitor report.

"Ms. Possible, please come in and sit down. Any major items for the week?"

"Just one, Mr. Barkin, there was a report of a theft."

"Wait... Did Stoppable put you up to this?"

"No, sir. The item is of no great value, but-"

"I know, if there is a complaint, a report must be made. Continue."

"Tara Strong had a personal item taken during the table tennis tryouts. During third period this Thursday."

"Let me guess, let's see something with a T... A tank? Tootsie Rolls?.. A touch of.."

"Tiara."

"Tiara?"

"Actually a toy tiara, sir."

"So let me get this straight. During third period this Thursday, Tara Strong had her toy tiara taken during table tennis tryouts? Is that for this?"

"No sir, not quite."

"Oh, let me guess... Ah! Is it known who took the toy tiara?"

"Timmy Thompson."

"Terrific."

"Did Mr. Thompson give a reason for taking the toy tiara?"

"Teasing."

"Teasing?"

"Yes, sir, Tim is actually quite fond of Tara."

"Carrying a torch for Tara, eh?"

"So, Tim Thompson, carrying a torch for Tara Strong, teasingly took Tara's toy tiara in the table tennis tryouts during Thursday's third period?"

"Yes, that just about covers it."

"Terrific. You guys are just getting back at me for the 5,000 word report on alliteration."


End file.
